


Cette soirée-là

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [118]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karaoke, M/M, Party, bref
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'était le genre de soirée où tout le monde se retrouvait autour de la même joie.





	Cette soirée-là

**Author's Note:**

> incrustation oklm de niko

Cette soirée-là

 

Eh bien, c’était inhabituel que le monde entier du foot se réunisse pour une seule soirée, mais Hugo n’allait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. Pour fêter le nouvel an chinois, une bonne majorité des personnes du football mondial s’étaient retrouvées dans un seul bâtiment pour célébrer la nouvelle année, que ce soit la MLS, le foot féminin, la Liga, la série A, la Premier League, la Ligue 1 ou la Bundesliga, toutes les catégories semblaient être présentes. Preuve à l’appui, Hugo pouvait voir Zlatan discuter avec Ada Hegerberg, Cristiano Ronaldo draguer très mal Lionel Messi, Gianluigi Buffon guider Kylian dans les attitudes à adopter pour ce genre de soirée, ses coéquipiers et rivaux échanger des blagues et le coach du Bayern essayer désespérément de maintenir ses joueurs en place. Et lui, il était simplement accoudé sur un comptoir, une boisson à la main (il ménagerait l’alcool aujourd’hui), observant toute la soirée d’un œil bienveillant pour toutes ces personnalités incroyables qu’il respectait. Au bout d’un moment, alors qu’il gardait les yeux fixés dans son verre, ressentant un malaise passager à cause de la fatigue, quelqu’un vint s’accouder à côté de lui dans un soupir lui-aussi fatigué. Hugo releva la tête pour ensuite sourire à Manuel Neuer. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se rencontrait, ça avait déjà était le cas plusieurs fois sur les terrains et pleins d’autres fois hors d’une pelouse, mais ils n’étaient pas spécialement plus amis que ça, ils étaient des connaissances du monde du foot pour mettre un mot dessus.

 

Après une forte poignée de main, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, de leur club ou de la soirée, de la Champions League ou de leur ligue respective, de leur saison ou de n’importe quoi d’autre pour éviter un silence traumatisant. L’allemand semblait tout aussi fatigué que lui, et que dire là-dessus, que ce soit Spurs ou le Bayern ils avaient de quoi être fatigués… Malgré sa crainte de finir de nouveau alcoolisé, Hugo reprit un verre pour trinquer avec Manuel : l’autre gardien était charmant sous ses airs de colosse allemand d’une génération funeste, un homme simple et calme qui parlait avec sagesse et sans réels tabous. C’était vraiment bon de pouvoir parler avec lui, Hugo savait qu’il discutait avec quelqu’un qui ne le jugerait pas pour ses erreurs, qui le soutiendrait et le conseillerait. 

 

Au bout du troisième verre, il commença à avoir chaud, alors Manuel l’emmena à l’extérieur pour prendre l’air, une main placée sur son dos pour le maintenir en place et l’assurer de ne pas chuter. Une fois dehors, l’air frais caressa sa peau et lui permit de respirer calmement et sans peur de recracher ce qu’il avait avalé. Manuel était toujours là, sa main tiède aussi, Hugo devait vraiment le remercier d’être resté présent, sinon il se serait déjà casser la figure plus d’une fois. Il ne sut pas pourquoi (mais probablement à cause de l’alcool), mais Hugo finit par passer ses bras autour du cul de Neuer, appuyant doucement sur ses pieds pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur celles de Manuel. Il n’y eut pas de refus, alors Hugo se laissa tenter pour approfondir le baiser, et comme il ne fut toujours pas rejeté, il laissa le temps faire son affaire, à voir ce que l’histoire en retiendra…

 

 ________________________________________________________

Marie-Antoinette sourit doucement quand Wang lui tapota l’épaule, elles participaient à cette fête pour le nouvel an chinois, et elles s’amusaient en imaginant qui pourrait aller avec qui, par exemple elles n’avaient pas pu éviter de partir en fou rire en mettant symboliquement en couple Mats Hummels et Benedikt Höwedes. Au bout d’un moment, après avoir mis en couple la totalité des invités qu’elles avaient vu passer, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d’occupation, alors elles durent se tourner vers une nouvelle activité. C’était drôle de se retrouver dans une situation où elles cherchaient à savoir avec qui elles voudraient se mettre en couple dans tous les invités. Étrangement, peu de temps après, elles se retrouvèrent à rougir en fuyant le regard de l’autre. Katoto n’avait pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre qu’elles ressentaient mutuellement les mêmes choses.

 

 ________________________________________________________

Marco rit doucement dans le cou de Mario, ce n’était absolument pas une surprise pour lui de se retrouver dans cette position, ils étaient en couple depuis un certain temps et à chaque fois que ce genre de fête se déroulait, Marco finissait par boire trop et laisser Mario s’occuper de lui. Aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception, il était déjà bien amoché par l’alcool, et Mario riait lui aussi en caressant son dos, sa main chaude lui faisait du bien et personne ne pouvait la lui retirer. Après encore quelques minutes, Marco releva la tête pour embrasser doucement Mario, non, il ne pourrait jamais se déloger de la douce emprise que Götze avait sur lui. En se séparant de la chaleur des lèvres de son coéquipier, il put voir derrière son amour de toujours Robert Lewandowski et Thomas Müller s’embrasser. Devait-il être surpris ? Il en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois par message avec Lewy, et les preuves étaient là : Dortmund finissait par aimer le Bayern, et l’inverse était vrai.

 

Mario lui sourit avant de le mener vers un coin plus tranquille et sans toute l’agitation de la soirée (ou plutôt sans le vacarme que provoquait Thomas quand il était avec ses amis de l’équipe national ou du Bayern). Là où Mario l’avait mené, il n’y avait personne, pas même un entraineur en train de fumer ou de téléphoner pour qu’on vienne le sauver (il avait déjà vu Mourinho faire ça une fois, Guardiola avait dû venir le chercher en urgence). Mario sauta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Oh. Vilain garçon qui voulait avoir des relations sexuelles dans ce genre d’endroit. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, alors Marco lui accorda cette demande en ricanant gentiment quand il entendit de loin Mats criait sur Benni pour qu’il arrête de fuir sa compagnie. L’Allemagne n’avait aucune chance avec eux décidément…

 

 ________________________________________________________

Lucy ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle croise Sarah ici, elle pensait que la gardienne préférait le calme, mais elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’elle serait attirée par la fête, cependant avec elle, Lucy pourrait peut-être avoir un peu de compagnie alors que ses coéquipières étaient toutes parties saluer Bastian Schweinsteiger et Zinédine Zidane (elle aurait aussi dû y aller mais elle était trop timide pour le faire). Sarah lui sourit alors que Lucy avait passé un bras autour ses épaules pour l’alpaguer, personne ne lui volerait la gardienne, pas même ses coéquipières en équipe nationale. Elles allèrent se trouver des verres en riant devant le karaoké improvisé que certains joueurs entretenaient (jamais elle n’aurait pensé que Jérôme Boateng avait une aussi belle voix). Après plus d’un verre, sous le coup de l’amusement, Lucy décida d’accompagner Sarah dans une chanson qu’elle voulait chanter, c’était ridicule mais elle s’était beaucoup amusée !

 

En descendant de l’estrade de fortune, Lucy passa son bras autour de la taille de Sarah pour l’embrasser, c’était une fête, alors elle comptait bien s’amuser !

 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Houssem sifflota doucement en passant d’une pièce à l’autre du bâtiment où la cérémonie avait lieu, il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il faisait ici, mais il s’amusait un peu, il avait vu Nabil partir avec des joueurs d’autres équipes et il ne les avait pas revus depuis. Alors maintenant il trainait en attendant de trouver quelqu’un qu’il connaissait pour discuter. Il se heurta à quelqu’un en oubliant de regarder autre chose que ses pieds, Aouar releva la tête pour s’excuser et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage de Memphis, son regard s’égaya alors que Depay lui souriait en retour, il avait trouvé quelqu’un avec qui parler !

 

Ils finirent par passer la nuit à parler de la soirée et de Lyon, de leurs équipes, des autres invités, Houssem s’était bien amusé et c’était probablement la meilleure soirée qu’il n’avait jamais passé. En fait, il aimait Memphis depuis un certain temps, alors vivre ça avec lui devait avoir booster sa confiance en lui car il avait senti son cœur battre à ne plus rompre pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il avait avoué ses sentiments au néerlandais. Houssem pouvait souffler maintenant qu’il se reposait dans les bras de Memphis, il ne regrettait pas d’être venu à cette soirée.

 

 ______________________________________________________________________

Niko soupira de désespoir, pourquoi était-il venu ? James se retrouvait à lui dormir dessus alors que Robert et Hasan se foutaient de lui. Maintenant il allait retenir que le schnaps n’était pas pour le colombien, et aussi qu’il n’irait plus jamais à une aussi grosse soirée.

 

 

Fin


End file.
